


Colourful

by Celestlian



Series: Wylan The White Comic Relief [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, let’s go melanin brethren!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Jesper, Inej and Kuwei try on stylish outfits. Wylan is there to annoy them yet again.





	Colourful

”What do you think?” 

Kuwei came out of the dressing room in a gold jacket, a black shirt with a fire pattern on it, and black trousers. “I call _this _one ‘The Phoenix’.” 

Inej’s eyes lit up, and she happily clapped. Jesper grinned. 

“Looking good, Kuwei!” 

Kuwei grinned back. “Thanks Jesper. You too!” 

It was the start of autumn. The leaves were falling, the coldness was creeping in, and there was no greenery to be seen. The Crows of Colour had a week before school started again, and they’d decided to go out shopping before the school term started again. 

Jesper flushed at Kuwei’s comment. He was wearing an dark orange patterned shirt, dark cherry red trousers and black shoes, and a smart black hat. Jesper loved fashion, and the others had let him go on their ‘catwalk’ first - the changing area, with seats where friends and family could sit whilst the person in question was getting changed. 

Jesper grinned at Inej. “Alright, up you go. You’re next!” 

Inej beamed. She got to her feet and began walking to the changing room, high fiving Kuwei as she went. However, just as Inej was about to walk in, someone rushed in front of her and leaned against the wall. 

“Hi.” 

Inej blinked in surprise. “Wylan! He-” 

Inej’s greeting was cut off when Wylan tipped over. Arms flailing, he grabbed the curtain to steady himself. 

Inej stepped back and watched the spectacle. Her eyes widened when she saw the curtain begin to get tugged off the rail.

“Wylan! Wylan sto-” 

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP _

Inej’s hands flew to her mouth as she watched the curtain fall down. Wylan fell down with it, and it blanketed him. 

“AH!” 

Inej rushed forward to help Wylan up. Kuwei leapt to his feet when he saw the railing of the curtain begin to fall. 

“INEJ!” 

Kuwei grasped her by the hand and yanked her back. Just as he did, the railing clattered down, right on top of Wylan. 

Jesper jumped to his feet. He stared at Wylan’s unmoving form.

”Shit, is he-” 

“Will one of you melanins help me!?” 

Jesper, Kuwei and Inej glanced at each other. Jesper was about to go and help up Wylan when the alarm sounded. 

Inej’s eyes widened. “Oh no, Wylan must have triggered the alarm with that debacle.” 

“Go!” Kuwei exclaimed, starting to push Inej and Jesper into another changing room. 

“Wait-” Jesper protested. 

“Help me!” Wylan wailed. “HELP ME!” 

Kuwei ignored the demands for help and shut the curtain behind him. Inej grimaced. 

“Great, so that means that I have to change in front of you guys.” 

“You don’t,” Kuwei said. “We’ll step outside and handle it. You get changed.” 

Inej nodded. Kuwei and Jesper pulled back the curtain and stepped outside into the changing area to find Wylan standing up, without the curtain on his head, being scolded by the manager of the store. The woman turned to Kuwei and Jesper. She was wearing a white and gold dress, and her red hair cascaded down her chest. She wore a badge that said ‘Genya’.

“Are you the ‘ethnics’ this boy is talking of?”

“I’m afraid so,” Jesper sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Genya was about to speak when the two heard Inej speak up. 

“I’m done.” 

All four turned their gazes towards her. Inej flushed. She wore a purple top and black patterned trousers that looked very comfy. Jesper’s eyes lit up. 

“You look beautiful, Inej.” 

Inej blinked, surprised. Warmth flooded her cheeks. “Thanks Jesper.” She gave him a warm smile. 

“Right,” Genya spoke up, disturbing the calm and easy atmosphere that had only just slipped into place. “All three of you can get changed back into your normal clothes.” Her amber eyes twinkled - she clearly approved of their outfits. Genya gave them a grin. 

The three grinned back. Jesper saluted before ducking into one of the changing rooms. Kuwei and Inej followed suit. 

Once they were done, the Crows of Colour told Genya what happened from their points of view, walked back out the changing area and to the counter.

They got a discount, whilst Wylan was banned from the store. 

And when they walked into school the next week, they looked, and felt, _awesome_.


End file.
